1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face mask, and more particularly to a face mask of a snorkel assembly having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical face masks for snorkel assemblies are necessary equipments provided for engaging with the eye portions of the divers. Typically, divers have to carry a primary oxygen device, an auxiliary oxygen device, a primary light device and an auxiliary light device with them. However, it will be inconvenient to carry such a lot of equipments with the divers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snorkel assemblies.